ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fortification
These can be skilled up on as long as you don't obtain the Allied Tags. From testing skill ups at the Fortification at The Eldieme Necropolis (S), I capped on these at Great Axe 153 (Lv50 Warrior Skill Cap), starting at Great Axe 93. It has very low evasion, so it should be easy to hit at that level. I should also note, however, that I was wearing armor with a total of +52 accuracy. This seems to be a safe and reliable way to skill up your weapons to Lv50 cap. Update:1 I began skilling up on these with another weapon, starting at Great Sword 22. Wearing the same armor, I was still able to hit these easily, consistently gaining 0.4 and 0.5 skill ups. Update:2 I began skilling up on these with Hand-to-Hand and capped it at 136 (Lv50 Warrior Skill Cap) The skill cap is purely dependant on your Job's native weapon skill rating. --External 11:08, 30 March 2008 (UTC) *'Clarification': They cap at whatever your job's skill cap at level 50 is for that weapon. Tested with a BST67 using Scythe, Dagger and Sword, ranging from level 32 (Scythe and Sword) to level 37 (Dagger). --Ctownwoody 17:20, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Further Verification of Fortification level. Shadoweye hit the Fortification in Jugner Forest (s) with Level 5 Petrify. This indicates that the level is definitely a multiple of 5. 50 seems to be accurate for skillup purposes as well. Storme 10:21, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you for the clarification. :) I reworded my original post slightly. It probably sounded confusing at the time I wrote it. Also, as listed on the article page, Campaign mobs will now link to any Fortifications being attacked even if you aren't wearing Allied Tags. Although it's gotten slightly more dangerous because of this, it's still an easy way to skill up magic and weapons if Campaign mobs do not spawn around the Fortification. You just can't attack a wall and go AFK for the next hour or so. :)--External 18:46, 19 February 2009 (UTC) As of the April Update, it is no longer possible to procure skill-ups from Fortifications, Allied tags or no. --Erecant 22:08, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Skill Up I was wondering if anyone noticed whether or not the skillups while fighting this are exceptionally slower than normal? I was getting only a few skillups now and then but I hear of people with the same weapon skill level as me (currently 130~) getting very fast skill ups. Question Do they take reduced damage from magic or do they just have incredibly high resistance rates? Fortification # fluctuation Right now almost all areas are owned by Beastman, so we go fight the fortifications for a while and they get down to 220/300 or so and the campaign battle ends. Then when we go back, its back up to 270+/300. Is there anything that can be done to keep the # lower? How does it go back up? Which also brings up... what happens if/when it gets to 0/300? Tjpoe 20:29, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Siren is faring arguably well in Campaign, here's a few observations I made, or information not clearly reported anywhere: * Fortification's HP drops really slowly, but when it reaches 50%, it is brought back to full and one point is substracted from the zone's fortification total. * Fortifications don't seem to go up when nothing happens. * Fortifications will go up whenever the holder has units defending it actively and no one is attacking them. The following is a theory, but, to prevent fortifications from going up, beastmen holding a zone would need to be killed when they defend the zone even if no nation sends anything to attack. EXTRA: Orcs are currently defending Batallia Downs S and in roughly 5 minutes, the fortifications went up by 10, from 101/124 to 111/124. It is not considered a campaign battle right now. * Campaign Battles suggests that lower fortifications might help the attacking side win battles. So higher fortifications make the defendant stronger possibly. * Just now(July 6th, 2008, 22:40 EST), Meriphataud Mountains S went at 0/107 in the middle of a battle. Furthermore, it went down to 0/105, so whacking a Fortification while it's at 0 seems to reduce the maximum fortification of the zone. It went back up to 1 over the course of the battle and it ended at 1/105. Windurst had almost maximum influence in the zone, with the beastmen at around 80% of the bar full. The zone remained controlled by the beastmen at the end of the battle. 20 minutes later, the fortification has moved to 1/106. No allies or beastmen seem to have attacked since it ended. Khundes 02:57, 6 July 2008 (UTC)Khundes 22:55 EST, 5 July 2008 Trial Weapons If you have no tags on and go fight the Fortifications, can you unlock your ws points if you do 300 weapon skills. I ask this before I was told you could. But I tried it out, I've done almost 400 and it's still unlocked, I could have miss counted, but then I did another 150 on Crabs in Kuftal and I still have not got it unlocked. --Siion 19:24, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Sneak Attack Testing I believe the information on the main page (as current of Dec. 16, 08) about sneak attacking fortifications is incorrect. The page states that they're like a regular monster and "look" at someone with hate. Through testing, it seems as though the fortifications have a set direction they "face", allowing for a consistent sneak attack opportunity for a thief. Here's the directions I've found so far: Grauberg: Fortifications Face to the east (sneak attack from the west) Fort Karugo-Narugo: Fortifications Face to the East (Sneak Attack from the West) Pashow Marshlands: Fortifications, also, Face to the East All testing was done on multiple Fortifications and from multiple directions on each Fortification. I'll add more as I find out the directions. Feel free to edit in as possible. --Aexicas 20:00, 16 December 2008 (UTC) As of now, it seems as though all fortifications face East. This is speculation, though, and I won't be able to test more til next week (Ifrit's Campaign only has Grauberg/Pashow as unclaimed this week, with the exception of the beastmen strongholds). If anyone on another server can help me confirm this theory, it would be much appreciated. --Aexicas 22:28, 16 December 2008 (UTC) In my time of campaigning with THF since the expansion came out, I have found that sneak attack works on only one spot of each fort, and it doesn't matter on the direction from which you are attacking the target(You can have your side up against the wall and SA will still proc, you don't have to physically face the wall). I will throw in the idea of putting up charts of which targets that players can successfully SA, showing the relevant position from the banners of the forts. On another note, Aexicas is right, forts do NOT play into the "hate thing". --Ryiioh, Bahamut server, Feb 8, 2009 HP The Fortifications in GarlaigeS appear to have approximately 20k HP total, so 10,000 damage before they reset. Unsure about other zones, because I rarely see an 'unclaimed' fortification anywhere else for testing --Jamiesan 15:41, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Additional information Taken from main page: :*Appears susceptible to Hide+Sneak Attack, doubled my Dancing Edge damage when using this sometimes. :*Susceptible to Sneak Attack; the Fortification will "face" whoever has hate and can be Sneak Attacked from the other direction. You can use /assist while targeting the Fortification to determine who has hate, though this can change rapidly unless someone is actively trying to hold hate. :*Apparently, as of Dec. 16th, this no longer seems true. The fortifications seem to face a specific direction and not change. See the discussion page for details. 1000 Needles did 100 damage to a fortification, so it is presumed they have around 90% magical or Light-based resistance. Damage reduction of the fortifications seem to vary, quite possibly based on the strength of the enemy force or based on the Zone of the fortification. I saw a 93.7% damage reduction in Sauromugue Champaign (S) --zarrgoth 10:16, 24 June 2009 (UTC)